The present invention relates generally to a system and method for distributing payments to individuals and, more particularly, to a system and method for allocating a portion or all of an individual's payment into a spending vehicle.
Participants in many government and corporate sponsored programs are entitled to regular or periodic payments. For example, in government sponsored welfare programs such as Aid to Dependent Children and retirement programs such as Social Security, beneficiaries may receive monthly payments. Individuals who make regular IRA contributions during their working years may receive monthly or yearly distributions during their retirement years. Employees who participate in their employers' retirement programs such as 401(K) plans, may also receive monthly or yearly distributions during their retirement years. Individuals who participate in other savings and investment plans may receive regular or periodic dividend payments.
Individuals who receive periodic or regular payments from various government and corporate plans or programs typically receive a check from the plan or program administrator. Alternatively, individuals may arrange for an electronic funds transfer (“EFT”) payment. In either case, the individuals receive cash payments. Individuals are then free to use the cash as desired.
Although the cash payments provide individuals with flexibility in making purchases, the overall purchasing power available to the individuals is equivalent to the dollar amount of cash payment. Alternatives to cash payments could provide individuals with increased purchasing power. For example, if instead of receiving a cash payment, an individual had the option of receiving a coupon from a retailer for an amount greater than the value of the cash payment, the individual would receive the benefit of increased purchasing power. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method by which individuals may select among alternatives to receiving cash payments.
The present invention provides a system and method for associating payments with spending vehicles so that an individual who is entitled to receive regular or periodic payments (e.g., Social Security checks, 401(k) distributions, dividend payments, tax refunds, payroll checks or deposits, private payment arrangements, or any other source of payment(s)) may choose to receive in place of the payment a spending vehicle such as a credit card, debit card, e-wallet account, gift card, discount card, rebate, coupon for use with purchases of the sponsor's products or services, or anything of value to the payee which the payee agrees to accept in this form instead of receiving a regular payment by check or cash or by direct deposit. Sponsors may include companies and organizations interested in offering purchase incentives to their customers. For example, sponsors may be retailers, manufacturers, or service providers. An individual who wishes to receive a spending vehicle rather than the regular payment selects the spending vehicle he or she would like to receive and assigns his or her right to receive the payment to a third party. The third party assignee may be a sponsor offering a spending vehicle or it may be a financial institution that serves as intermediary between an individual and a sponsor. If a sponsor offers the spending vehicle, the sponsor arranges to give a spending vehicle to the individual in return for an assignment of the individual's right to payment. If the spending vehicle is offered by a financial institution, the financial institution then arranges to give a spending vehicle to the individual and to transfer all or a portion of the individual's payment to the sponsor of the spending vehicle. The financial institution may take a portion of the individual's payment as compensation for the service provided to the individual and the sponsor. Alternatively, the financial institution may offer its own spending vehicle or it may purchase spending vehicles from various sponsors so that only one payment for purchase of the spending vehicles is made.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the dollar value of the spending vehicle received by an individual is greater than the dollar value of the cash payment the individual would have received. Consumers of the present invention therefore benefit by increasing their purchasing power. Alternatively, the dollar value of the spending vehicle may be equivalent to or less than the dollar value of the cash payment the individual would have received. In this embodiment of the present invention, consumers benefit from the convenience of receiving a spending vehicle for use with purchases at their preferred sponsors. Sponsors benefit from the present invention through increased customer bases and additional traffic. They further benefit from increased sales of their products and services. Payors who make payments available to individuals benefit from an increase in the use of electronic funds transfers and a reduction in the printing and mailing of checks to individuals.
The present invention will be described in greater detail hereinafter. The present invention is described in the form of preferred embodiments and is not to be limited to those preferred embodiments but instead shall be given the broadest scope of protection affordable under the law in view of the allowed claims.